


Shepard's Letter

by JediIlonaShepard



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Bad News, Gen, Grief, Letter, Regret, colonist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediIlonaShepard/pseuds/JediIlonaShepard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the suicide mission and cutting ties with Cerberus, Commander Seidra Shepard writes a letter<br/>to Admiral Hackett, explaining what happened to the missing human colonist.</p><p> <sub> © BioWare & Electronic Art/Microsoft</sub></p>
            </blockquote>





	Shepard's Letter

_About the colonist  
From: Commander Seidra Shepard_

_Admiral Hackett,_

_This is going to sound horrible, and it really pains me to say this..._

_I have some news about the missing colonist, it turns out the collectors were taking them to their base and prossesing them into raw  
genetic material in order to create an monstrous creature called the Human Reaper._

_If only we could have found out sooner._

_We had no choice but to destroy the collector base so more lives would not be lost._

_In case you wondering about my involvement with Cerberus, I'm not asking you to believe me on this but I spent two years  
being rebuilt there, I was infact dead until I was brought back to life._

_I cannot say how my remains ended up in their hands, But I am going to say that I was reluctant about having to work with Cerberus,  
even when they sent me to investigate the disappearance of the human colonist._

_After destroying the collector base I have severed ties with Cerberus and I'm ready for the Reapers to appear_

_As you already know, I had placed the monument at the Normandy Crash Site and recovered the dog tags of the Normandy crew  
on The planet Alchera, like you told me to._

_While searching in the wreckage for the dog tags, I found myself mourning the loss of the crew themselves._

_This whole thing was like reliving tragic moments just fifteen years ago on Mindoir._

_It was my fault for not being able to prevent the attack on the Normandy, It was my fault for not being there when I was needed,  
and It my fault that so many lives were lost._

_It was my responsibility to protect my crew and other people and I failed._

_I even failed as a commanding officer and a specter._

_I understand that you would not wish to hear from me again as this is my last letter to you and the Systems Alliance._

_Yours truly:  
Former Lieutenant Commander. Seidra Ilona Shepard._


End file.
